Hearing aids or hearing aid systems are usually equipped with a power source which is independent of the ac mains, that is with a battery or a rechargeable cell. A hearing aid is known from U.S. 2002/0159613 A1 with a power source in which an acoustic signal is emitted when the voltage falls below the output voltage of the power source to warn the hearing aid wearer that the power source is running low.